Freedoms Flight
by Shadowed Chaos
Summary: Dystopia AU, Death. Blurr and Air Razor escape to freedom, but even that has its price...


I HAD written up a whole thing with Vortex, Air Raid, Springer and Shockwave to put in this, but I'm unsure If I want to post that or not, simply as it's rather... cruel to the Autobots. :(

Follows Dealing with an Attachment and Freedom Rising. Also posted to Live Journal under my username, Agiftedmind.

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is Landspeed.

**-----**

**Freedoms Flight.**

**------**

"Creator?"

Shockwave looked at at his creation, and nodded his assent for her to speak.

"Springer has betrayed us."

"How so?"

"He has grown unruly from my friendship with him. He believes that I am his equal, when I am but his Mistress." She said, feeling no guilt about what she was doing. Springer was a slave, and he /had/ grown unruly. He treated her like she was his equal, and she wasn't. It was high time that he saw that. "Should I let Vortex know?"

"Indeed Landspeed." Shockwave nodded. "He is Springer's Master after all."

She smiled up at her creator, and hugged him. Shockwave allowed her, though he pushed her away after a little while, patting her head. He'd never been one for physical affection with his creation, simply as he did see it as weakness, but at the same time, she was a femme, so he.. tolerated it, somewhat. "If he is unruly, then tell Vortex, now. Slaves must know their place."

"Like my carrier?"

"Indeed. Though.. Perhaps I may be bringing him back."

"Why?"

"Because he should spend your last few youngling stellacycles with you, before I execute him for his treasonous ways." He doubted that Blurr had anything that would prolong his life, and the spy had grown tired of him. While he did admit, deep down, he still held affection, he knew, logically, that Blurr never would. It was why he hooded and or drugged the other when he interfaced him. To pretend that the Autobot was willing - to trick his morals, but even then.. It had grown tiresome.

"I see. He deserves it, for his ways. To betray us, is to defy the natural order."

Shockwave seemed to smirk. He had trained her well, brought her up to be a credit to himself. "Indeed that is true. Now, go inform Vortex."

She nodded and headed out. Shockwave watched her go, an odd look in his optic. As much as he denied it, she was so much like Blurr. Perhaps it was time to consider pulling him from the cells now that Landspeed would not be influenced to become weak with Autobot morality in the scant time that the speedster had left to live.

He'd pay him a visit in a few solar cycles and bring him up.

---

"Excuse me?"

Swindle looked down at the youngling that spoke. "What?"

"Is Vortex around?"

"Nope. He's off interrogating one of the dissenters. Sorry. Can I ask why you wanted to speak with him?"

"It's about of his slaves."

Swindle blinked. As far as he knew, both Air Raid and Springer were rather well behaved of late. "Who?"

"Springer." Landspeed looked impassively up at the arms dealer as she spoke. "He has grown unruly, and treats me like an equal, when I am, and never will be, his equal, but a Mistress."

"I'll let him know ASAP." Swindle more than likely wouldn't - she wasn't paying him after all, but she didn't need to know that. He would keep a closer eye on the triple changer though. Even though Springer would eventually be sold off, he did, for now, reflect back on the Combaticons. And the most on Vortex; It wouldn't do to have the rest of the 'Cons thinking that they couldn't control their property.

It looked bad on him, his team and his mate. And it gave Autobots ideas.

And it was just plain irritating to deal with. Worse than when he had to /finally/ give Slingshot that jetpack as the jet had tried to offline himself than deal with the increasing skyhunger. Stupid jet. Death only came when Swindle decided that it was time, not when a slave wanted to die.

Oh well. He'd only done it as losing the Aerialbot team meant losing a lot of money, and finding workers who knew their place, and possibly buying said workers, and losing more money.

And really, Swindle didn't want to spend money replacing slaves when he had fine workers as it was.

-------

Blurr curled up in his cell, shaking like a leaf. It hadn't been more than 7 megacycles since Shockwave had left, yet still everything hurt. Both his spark, and his port, and other places that he didn't know he even had.

And self-diagnostic was saying that he was carrying again, and the speedster had bitten back a whimper. He could terminate it now, but... He couldn't do that to an unborn life - it wasn't fair. Just like this whole thing wasn't fair.

Shockwave.. He'd once loved the mech, but no longer. Though he couldn't find in himself to wish the cold and merciless one dead. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that it had to do with the other being the Sire of the sparklings. Though even then.. he highly doubt that Shockwave would feel the same about him - after all, even though the spy had long, long ago said that he wouldn't take any that was scared him? He forced himself on Blurr with alarming regularity. Even if he drugged and hooded him, it was still rape and forced consent for Blurr.

It was a wonder why he'd not carried sooner. Or maybe he had, and it had self terminated.

He let his head thunk back. It was all to confusing, and he'd long since give up any hope of ever getting free. It didn't seem possible, at all. And besides, the cells were right in the heart of Iacon. He'd been killed before he got far.

And then there was Landspeed.. A Deception, who hated him. It tore at his spark, at his emotions. She hated him, and there was nothing that he could do to change her mind. Even if he could, Shockwave wouldn't let him. Shockwave wouldn't let him have any contact with her other than as a slave, and it hurt.

But her rejection of him as anything than as a slave cut him to the core.

And he couldn't help but wonder.. When had it all gone wrong..?

--

"Are you sure..?"

His head lifted up at the sound of voices - ones that he'd never heard before. What in the name...?

"Yea.. We gotta look for one who looks like it could be 'Speeds carrier.. Maybe it can help us?"

"Yea.. but.. we'd never escape.. "

"Rattletrap said that he was a super speedster and a Great War 1 Veteran."

Blurr shifted, now alert and curious. They sounded so young, and yet the way they spoke.. he had to risk it. "Any- Any one there?"

Not long after that, two younglings came into view, one standing front of the other, who looked to be a small femme. The older one - a green and grey mech, looked to be a triple changer, and Blurr mentally winced. In all likelihood, he'd soon start to get the signs of a triple changer - the multiple personalities in him. The younger though... looked vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?"

"Springer. And this is Air Razor. She's Skydive and Fireflights' creation."

"Ah." Blurr smiled, and then beckoned them forth. He knew how he looked, yet Springer looked scuffed as well. They must be pure Autobot then, he thought. Or one of creators was a con who cared not how he looked until he was sold off. It was such a pitty. He had a feeling that if circumstances where different, they'd be more confident, and carefree. Not as beaten down, used to this life as they were now.

".. Who are you?" Air Razor spoke up, looking at him, and Blurr felt a lash of pain go through him at the hunted look in her optics. She'd seen so much that it was aging her far to rapidly. For Primus sakes, they were sparklings still~! They should be having fun, not worrying about how their actions might get them into trouble.

It just wasn't fair! "My name's Blurr."

Optics lit up in hope, and Blurr wondered why.

"If we can get the key, will you help us escape to a Resistance camp?"

Blurr nodded. "I will."

------

"MOVE!" Wrecker hissed as he shoved Air Razor out of the key room, the young femme wide opticed at the change, but obeyed. She didn't know what it meant, didn't know that Springers' psyche had fractured too early. That damage to his main personality had been done. She didn't know that it was normal for triple changes to have three personalities, only not normal for one to form so early.

"Keep going, get to the cells. Free him." the older hissed again, and Air Razor nodded, just bolting, while Wrecker bolted another way, hoping to draw Shockrat's attentions to him. Inside his mind, he could feel Springer curled up tightly, the impression of holding his head clear. I'm so sorry.. he directed at his Main. I didn't want to cause you pain.. The split should have happened on reaching adulthood. It should have been painless for them all. Even now, another side was forming, creating even more pain, and Wrecker knew, without a doubt, that the Main was going to go insane.

He wished that it wasn't so. Wished to Primus that he'd never been forced to form.

But fate was a cruel Mistress, just like the Decepticons.

As he rounded a corner, he found out just how cruel fate could be.....

-----------------

Air Razor didn't look back, even when she heard Springers' screams, just kept running. She had to get distance between her and the guard - and whoever else was there. As much as she wanted to, she wasn't powerful, or even trained, to help. It wasn't fair, why did it have to be like this? No doubt he'd be killed, and then they'd come after her. Part of her did hope that, as then they would kill her, and she would be free from this nightmare.

But they didn't, and she had to survive. Survive so that he could free her friends, her creators and her Promised one.

Someone had to fix this - right the wrongs that were happening. Her friends, her family... torn apart because of optic colur.

She had to stop it, somehow.

She just didn't know if that was possible now though.

------

Blurr looked at the younging that trudged on beside him, and sighed. It should have been two, but the other had been caught, and they didn't have time to try and save him. As it was, they had only just freed Glyph and then had to run. The minibot femme was silent, and Blurr had a feeling what she'd been used for, and shuddered. He was lucky that he'd only had to deal with Shockwave, and even then....

But he was thankful to be free - even if Rattletrap had given them the information. Though he didn't have to worry about them - Dinobot was honorable, and turning younglings in was not something that he'd do.

"Are you alright?"

She shock her head. "No.. I lost Tigerhawk, and I lost Springer.. "

"I'm sorry. " He gathered her up in his arms, and she clung to him. Blurr looked over at Glyph, only to find that she'd fallen behind, and had that look in her optics. No...

"No, Glyph... "

"I'm sorry.. But I can't..." She sounded so broken, even as she activated the Suicide program. It didn't take long to run through her systems, shutting her down, permanently. Blurr could only watch in helplessness, shaking. No. No. She'd just gained Freedom, and it would have been OK. But inside, he knew that would never have been OK - she'd have lived with the feeling of violation, of being used, for the rest of her life. Blurr himself had that feeling, Shockwave had done damage, and Blurr didn't know if he'd ever be the same again. He didn't know if he'd ever even want to interface at all, or let anyone in close to him. Part of him also wanted to just shut down, activate the Suicide.

But, he also had the newsparkling to think about - It needed him, and he needed it. It was a reason to keep on living. As was Air Razor. They /needed/ him.

"Why did she?"

"Because... she was hurting a lot inside. The Cons used her." It was the best he could give.

"They raped her, didn't they?"

Blurr nodded mutely. For one so young, Air Razor knew a lot. And he was horrified just how much as she spoke again.

"I saw it happen, to Slingshot. It wasn't pretty. It's how Tigerhawk came, but Silverbolt claimed him as his. But I promised my spark to him even though there would have been a slight chance of having a red opticed sparkling. "

Blurr wrapped her in a hug, and kicked in his speed as he headed for anywhere but here. Anywhere there were Autobots. "We'll get him back, I promise you. He won't be raised a slave."

Air Razor smiled a little.

"Please do Blurr."

-----

FIN?

I don't know if I should continue this at all, mainly as I like it here, and you can choose whatever fates you want for the cast. I have thoughts in mind, that include a Confrontation between Blurr and Landspeed that may end in death. Otherwise, I'm not sure, and this was originally meant to be a oneshot that somehow evolved into this. Opps?

I also didn't mean to make the story so angsty, but it happened, and I feel that if I write any more, it will only add more angst and tragedy. And while I love Shockwave/Blurr...

I don't really want to make Blurr suffer any more. Shockwave on the other hand... Maybe?

But, I hope that you all enjoyed the ficlet, and any thoughts, comments, crits or even flames are welcomed.


End file.
